Oliver Wood
* Pani Wood }} Oliver Wood (ur. 1976 r.) — czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi. Pochodził ze Szkocji i uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1987–1994, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Grał w domowej reprezentacji Gryffindoru w quidditchu na pozycji obrońcy, był kapitanem zespołu, znanym ze swojej surowości, determinacji i dużej pracy w dążeniu do celu. Po ukończeniu szkoły, nadal pozostał związany z quidditchem – został rezerwowym zawodnikiem Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. W 1998 roku walczył w bitwie o Hogwart. Biografia Wczesne życie Oliver urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi lub półkrwi w Szkocji. W młodości najprawdopodobniej zaczął fascynować się quidditchem. Mówił ze szkockim akcentem, który był charakterystyczny dla tego regionu. 1987–1991 W 1987 roku Oliver rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Podczas Ceremonii przydziału trafił do Gryffindoru. Dormitorium dzielił m.in. z Percym Weasleyem. Najpóźniej w roku szkolnym 1990/1991, a prawie na pewno wcześniej został obrońcą domowej reprezentacji w quidditchu. Podczas swojego pierwszego meczu po dwóch minutach został zwalony tłuczkiem z miotły. Obudził się tydzień później w skrzydle szpitalnym. Oliver opowiedział tą historię zdenerwowanemu swoim pierwszym meczem Harry'emu Potterowi w 1991 rokiem. Oliver był naprawdę dobrym obrońcą, pełnił tę funkcję do ukończenia Hogwartu. W 1990 roku, czyli na swoim czwartym roku Oliver został kapitanem drużyny Gryffindoru. Już wtedy popisywał się długimi i emocjonującymi przemówieniami – Fred i George rok później mówili, że je znali, ponieważ byli w drużynie rok wcześniej. Sezon 1990/1991 był okresem, kiedy Gryffindor został według Minerwy McGonagall zniszczony przez Slytherin, tak, że nie mogła spojrzeć w oczy Severusowi Snape'owi. Gryffindor miał jeszcze wtedy w składzie Charliego Weasleya, ale nie pomógł on znacząco w zdobyciu pucharu. Co prawda, Fred i George mówili, że stracili puchar, kiedy odszedł Charlie, ale musiał być to błąd autorki, bo Charlie odszedł w tym samym roku, w którym naukę rozpoczął Harry i Ron. Dodatkowo Gryfoni w 1991 roku nie zdobyli pucharu już od siedmiu lat. Rok szkolny 1991/1992 mały|lewo|227px|Oliver tłumaczy Harry'emu zasady quidditcha W 1991 Oliver rozpoczął piąty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie mógł jednak znaleźć nikogo na pozycję szukającego, kto zastąpiłby Charliego Weasleya, który ukończył szkołę rok wcześniej. W porównaniu do wcześniejszego roku, oprócz Charliego odeszło jeszcze dwóch ścigających, przez co na jego miejsce wskoczyli debiutująca Katie Bell i Alicja Spinnet, grająca wcześniej w rezerwie. Z pomocą przy znalezieniu odpowiedniego szukającego przyszła Minerwa McGonagall, która chciała wreszcie pokonać Ślizgonów, co nie udawało się od wielu lat. Kiedy opiekunka Gryfonów zobaczyła jak Harry Potter chwyta w locie przypominajkę, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nie siedział na miotle, zdecydowała się przedstawić go Oliverowi. Wood przyjął bardzo entuzjastycznie Harry'ego i jego niespodziewanie odkryty talent. McGonagall i Oliver zdołali zorganizować dla Harry'ego najlepszą w tamtych czasach miotłę, Nimbusa 2000. W pewien wtorek, po tym jak Harry dostał Nimbusa o godzinie siódmej, odbył się jego pierwszy trening — na początku indywidualny. Zanim przybył Oliver, Potter już latał na swojej miotle, a kiedy kapitan go zobaczył — oczy mu zabłysnęły. Kapitan stwierdził, że chłopak ma talent i zaczął tłumaczyć mu zasady quidditcha, a za trzy tygodnie Harry miał zacząć treningi z drużyną. Za pierwszym razem Harry nie łapał znicza, ponieważ było już za ciemno – jednak trenował wraz z Woodem na piłkach golfowych, które wszystkie wyłapał. Oliver był zachwycony. Od stu lat pierwszoroczniak nie był w drużynie domowej, więc Oliver próbował zataić umiejętności Pottera i użyć ich jako tajna broń. Wood jednak nie oszczędzał Harry'ego ze względu na jego wiek; wyciskał z niego poty, jak z reszty drużyny''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 10, ''Noc Duchów. Przed pierwszym meczem Wood zapewnił drużynę, że w tym roku z pewnością wygrają puchar. Mecz wygrali Gryfoni. Był to charakterystyczny mecz, ponieważ miotła Harry'ego oszalała i członkowie drużyny Gryffindoru bardziej skupili się na próbie ratowania chłopaka niż zdobywania punktów. Miotła była sterowana przez Kwiryniusza Quirrella i skończyło się to dopiero, kiedy Hermiona Granger przerwała jego kontakt wzrokowy pożarem w odpowiedniej części trybunów. Chłopak złapał wtedy znicza i ostatecznie mecz zakończył się wynikiem 170:60''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 11, ''Quidditch. mały|Oliver i Harry przed meczem W ramach przygotowań do następnych meczy, Oliver urządzał bardzo ciężkie treningi, a według bliźniaków stał się fanatykiem. Wood był jednak bardzo zmotywowany, aby wyjść na czoło tabeli po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat. W następnym meczu sędziować miał zamiast pani Hooch profesor Snape. Wood obawiał się niesprawiedliwości w sędziowaniu mistrza eliksirów i radził Harry'emu, aby ten złapał znicza jak najszybciej. Przestrzegał swoją drużynę, aby grali czysto. Obawy Wooda się potwierdziły. Snape dawał Puchonom, bo z nimi grali Gryfoni, wiele słabo uargumentowanych rzutów wolnych. Harry złapał znicza w pierwszych pięciu minutach meczu, przez co zapewnił zwycięstwo swojej drużynie''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 13, ''Nicolas Flamel. Dobra dyspozycja Gryfonów pozwoliła marzyć Oliverowi o zdobyciu w tym roku Pucharu Quidditcha. Niestety jednak nadzieje okazały się płonne. W czasie meczu Gryffindoru z Ravenclawem Harry leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym po walce z Voldemortem w ciele Quirrella. Wood nie miał rezerwowego i drużyna musiała grać w sześciu. Gryfoni przegrali ogromną liczbą punktów, największą od trzystu lat''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), roz. 17, ''Człowiek o dwóch twarzach. Rok szkolny 1992/1993 mały|lewo|Wood patrzy na zgodę na wypróbowanie nowego szukającego Oliver Wood spędził lato na przygotowanie nowego planu treningowego. W pewien sobotni ranek obudził całą drużynę bardzo wcześnie rano i przedstawił jej ów plan rozpisany na wielkim wykresie. Wood starał się przekazać nową taktykę drużynie jak najdokładniej, jednak zaspani członkowie zespołu, nawet nie słuchali kapitana. Kiedy już wreszcie wyszli, aby potrenować taktykę okazało się jednak, że na boisku byli Ślizgoni. Wzburzony Wood stwierdził, że zaklepał boisko na trening, ale Marcus Flint pokazał mu pisemną zgodę na sprawdzenie nowego szukającego, Dracona Malfoya. Flint pokazał drużynie Nimbusy 2001, którymi Lucjusz Malfoy obdarował drużynę, aby jego syn mógł grać w zespole. Następnie Wood był świadkiem przykrego incydentu, w którym Draco nazwał Hermionę szlamą, a Ron próbując wymierzyć Malfoyowi sprawiedliwość znokautował sam siebie swoją uszkodzoną różdżką''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 7, ''Szlamy i szepty. mały|Wood podczas meczu Był bardzo zdeterminowany do zdobycia w tym roku szkolnym Pucharu Quidditcha zwłaszcza, że w ubiegłym bardzo mało brakowało. Gryfoni prowadzili regularne treningi przy każdej pogodzie. Pierwszy mecz, jak co roku miał się odbyć ze Slytherinem. Ślizgoni mieli lepsze miotły, jednak Wood wierzył, że Gryfoni trenowali ciężej, a więc mają szansę zwyciężyć, nawet z gorszym sprzętem. Oliver powiedział nawet do Harry'ego „złap znicza, lub zgiń próbując go złapać”. Tymczasem Potter był goniony przez dziwnie zaczarowanego tłuczka, a Ślizgoni robili z Gryfonów miazgę. Podczas przerwy zarządzonej przez Wooda, Harry zdecydował się dalej grać, a kapitan poparł go. Mimo trafienia przez tłuczka, chłopak złapał znicza i dał zwycięstwo drużynie. Podczas przerwy wynik ustalono na sześćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu, a więc po złapaniu znicza, jeśli nie wpadł kolejny gol – było dziewięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryfonów''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), roz. 10, ''Złośliwy tłuczek. Gryfoni trenowali nadal ciężko i byli doskonale przygotowani do kolejnego meczu – z Puchonami. Niestety jednak, ze względu na ataki Bazyliszka w szkole, odwołano mecz i wstrzymano rozgrywki do czasu złapania sprawcy. Tak więc w sezonie 1992/1993 również nie udało się zdobyć Pucharu Quidditcha Gryfonom ani innej drużynie, bo Pucharu nie przyznano. Rok szkolny 1993/1994 mały|lewo|156px W swoim ostatnim roku Oliver bardzo pragnął zdobyć Puchar Quidditcha. W pewien czwartek wezwał całą drużynę w niezmienionym od dwóch lat składzie i wygłosił mowę motywacyjną. Znał możliwości swojej drużyny, trenowali bardzo dużo tak jak w poprzednich latach: trzy razy w tygodniu''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 8, ''Ucieczka Grubej Damy. Podczas pierwszego meczu w sezonie Gryfoni mieli zmierzyć się ze Ślizgonami. Ślizgonom udało się przełożyć mecz ze względu na kontuzję szukającego, Dracona Malfoya, który został zraniony przez hipogryfa. Wood dowiedział się o tym od Flinta i był zły – wszystkie taktyki ćwiczyli przeciwko Ślizgonom, a Puchoni, z którymi przyszło im grać zamiast Ślizgonów mieli zupełnie inny styl gry. Kapitan przestrzegł zespół, aby nie bagatelizował przeciwnika, którego silnym punktem był niesamowity szukający, Cedrik DiggoryHarry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 9, Ponura przegrana. mały|Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff – fatalne warunki pogodowe Mecz odbywał się w fatalnych warunkach, jednak to Gryfoni mieli przewagę punktową. Na przerwie zarządzonej, Wood oznajmił Harry'emu, że mają 50 punktów przewagi, ale musi szybko złapać znicza, bo będą grać w nocy. Harry Potter poleciał jednak za wysoko i został sparaliżowany przez dementorów, spadł z miotły i o mało nie zginął. Uratowało go zaklęcie Dumbledore'a. Cedrik Diggory złapał znicza. Kiedy Diggory dowiedział się o zajściu zaproponował rewanż, ale Wood zapewnił go, że złapał znicza uczciwie. Oliver Wood bardzo przeżył porażkę, bliźniaki powiedzieli do Harry'ego, że ich kapitan chyba chce się utopić pod prysznicem. Wood bardzo nakręcił się na to wydarzenie i nie mógł przyjąć do wiadomości porażki''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 9, ''Ponura przegrana. Nadzieja wstąpiła do niego dopiero, kiedy Krukoni zmietli na pył Puchonów. Poważnym problemem stało się to, że Nimbus 2000 Harry'ego podczas upadku wpadł na Wierzbę Bijącą i zostały z niego tylko odłamki. Przez pewien czas Potter trenował na starym i wolnym Meteorze. Chłopak bardzo potrzebował nowej miotły. Na Boże Narodzenie 1993 roku do Harry'ego przyszła w prezencie Błyskawica, najnowsza i najlepsza miotła świata. Harry powiedział o tym Woodowi, ale stwierdził, że McGonagall wzięła mu ją i chce ją rozebrać na części w celu sprawdzenia, czy ów prezent nie jest pułapką. Początkowo podniecony kapitan pobladł i poszedł szybko porozmawiać z opiekunką domu''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 12, ''Patronus. mały|lewo|Wood przed meczem Przed meczem z Ravenclawem Wood zwiększył treningu do pięciu w tygodniu. Wcześniej, Krukoni zostali nieznacznie pokonani przez Ślizgonów, co Oliver uznał za dobrą wiadomość dla Gryfonów. Jednak, Oliver dostał naganę od McGonagall. Chłopak usłyszał, że bardziej zależy mu na zdobyciu pucharu i nad tym, żeby Harry złapał znicza niż na jego życiu i w głowie mu się poprzestawiało. Oliver twierdził, że najwyższy czas, aby zamówił nową miotłę, jednak chłopak zwlekał z tym''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 12, ''Patronus. Na treningu dzień przed meczem z Krukonami, Harry dostał z powrotem Błyskawicę. Cała drużyna, krzyknęła z zachwytu, kiedy Harry na swojej niewiarygodnie szybkiej i zwrotnej miotle złapał znicza, dziesięć sekund od wypuszczenia go przez Wooda. Oliver był w świetnym nastroju, martwił się jednak faktem, że Cho Chang, świetna szukająca Krukonów powróciła do zdrowia po kontuzji. Bezpośrednio przed meczem, kapitan stwierdził, że cała drużyna ma latać tak samo jak we wcześniejszym dniu, bo inaczej mogą pożegnać się z pucharem. Wood w trakcie meczu krzyczał do Harry'ego, że jeżeli będzie musiał zrzucić Cho z miotły, to ma to zrobić. Harry złapał wkrótce znicza i Gryffindor odniósł pewne zwycięstwo, a w pokoju wspólnym rozpoczęła się balanga''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 13, ''Gryfoni przeciw Krukonom. Oliver nieustannie pouczał Harry'ego, żeby nie łapał znicza nim drużyna nie uzyska przewagi ponad pięćdziesięciopunktowej, ponieważ przed meczem Ślizgoni mieli nad Gryfonami 200 punktów przewagi. Przed finałem quidditcha w całej szkole zapanowała bardzo gorąca atmosfera – w pewnym momencie Wood nakazał nawet Gryfonom pilnowania Harry'ego, żeby nikt ze Slytherinu nie próbował wykluczyć go z gry. W rezultacie, Harry ciągle spóźniał się na lekcje otaczany przez tłum. Przy stanie 20:0, Wood widowiskowo obronił strzał na bramkę Marcusa Flinta. Mecz był bardzo zacięty; w pewnym momencie pani Hooch ukarała obie drużyny rzutami wolnymi. Ku owacji Gryfonów, Oliver obronił rzut wolny, natomiast Gryfoni wykorzystali. Przy stanie 50:10, Wood został brutalnie sfaulowany przez Bole'a i Derricka, którzy uderzyli tłuczkami Wooda w polu bramkowym. Oba tłuczki uderzyły go w żołądek. Pani Hooch była bardzo zdenerwowana, ponieważ istniała zasada, która mówiła, że nie można atakować obrońcy, jeśli kafla nie ma w polu bramkowego i ukarała Ślizgonów kolejnym rzutem wolnym dla Gryfonów. Przy stanie 80:20, Harry złapał znicza, co przypieczętowało zwycięstwo Gryffindoru. Wood był bardzo szczęśliwy, radował się z resztą drużyny, wycierał sobie zapłakaną twarz flagą Gryffindoru, a potem uniósł upragniony Puchar Quidditcha''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka), roz. 15, ''Finał quidditcha. Późniejsze życie Po ukończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie Oliver dostał się do rezerwowego składu Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Był obecny na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku, gdzie przyjechał wraz z rodzicami. Wtedy spotkał Harry'ego i opowiedział mu o swojej karierze sportowej''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka). mały|224px|Wood dowodzi oddziałem na miotłach; bitwa o Hogwart 2 maja 1998 roku Oliver brał udział w bitwie o Hogwart po stronie obrońców. Podczas przerwy w walkach Wood razem z Neville'em zbierał ciała poległych, m.in. Colina Creeveya. Wygląd lewo|mały|176x176px Oliver był wysokim, szerokim w barach, krzepkim młodzieńcem. Jego zazwyczaj spokojne oczy błyskały entuzjazmem, gdy mowa była o quidditchu. Wygląd aktora wcielającego się w rolę Olivera Wooda w filmie odbiegał od książkowego opisu. Osobowość Wood został opisany jako doskonały zarządca drużyny. Był on wyjątkowo skupiony i zdeterminowany, by stworzyć najlepszy zespół quidditcha w szkole. Jego ambicja i oddanie sportu mobilizowało – czy też zmuszało pozostałych członków drużyny do regularnych treningów o każdej porze oraz przy każdej pogodzie. Obsesja Wooda na punkcie wygranej Pucharu stawała się czasami szaleńcza. W 1992 roku powiedział Harry'emu, żeby złapał znicz, lub zginął próbując go złapać, co było nieproporcjonalnym stosunkiem realności do sportu. W 1993 roku bliźniacy, mając sporo racji twierdzili, że Wood zbyt mocno przeżywa klęskę z Puchonami. Wood nie potrafił przegrywać; okropnie znosił porażki. Oliver zżył się bardzo z quidditchem – wydaje się, że było to nie tylko jego główne zainteresowanie, ale także sens życia. Trenował ostro z drużyną trzy razy w tygodniu, intensywność zwiększał do pięciu przed ważnymi meczami. Spełnienie jego marzenia – zdobycie Pucharu – urzeczywistniło się w 1994 roku, kiedy na siódmym roku doprowadził drużynę do zwycięstwa nad Ślizgonami. mały Oliver był bardzo uprzejmym, solidnym i pracowitym chłopakiem podczas pobytu w Hogwarcie. Przypominał pod tym względem trochę swojego kolegę z roku, Percy'ego Weasleya. Spędzał mnóstwo czasu na układaniu planów treningowych, myślał bardzo wiele o drużynie. Był bardzo lojalny wobec Gryffindoru, uważał, że zdobycie pucharu było sukcesem i chlubą dla całego domu, a nie tylko drużyny. Moralność sportowa Wooda mogła jednak budzić pewne wątpliwości. Fred Weasley powiedział w 1996 roku, że gdyby Wood wiedział, że ujdzie mu to na sucho, z pewnością zakatrupiłby kogoś z drużyny ślizgońskiej dla osłabienia ich szans na Puchar. W 1994 roku smucił się bardzo, że Cho Chang powróciła do zdrowia, ponieważ zagrażała zwycięstwie Gryffindoru. W 1993 r. Cedrik żądał rewanżu, po tym jak Harry spadł z miotły, jednak w tym wypadku Oliver musiał przyznać, że Diggory złapał znicza uczciwie. Można się więc zastanowić, czy Wood nie traktował graczy quidditcha dosyć obojętnie i chciwie. W 1993 roku McGonagall nakrzyczała na niego, że bardziej przejmuje się Pucharem niż bezpieczeństwem Harry'ego – i zapewne miała sporo racji. Cztery lata po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Oliver nadal był lojalny wobec Gryfonów i wziął udział w bitwie o Hogwart, podczas której najprawdopodobniej dowodził atakami z powietrza. Walka ze Śmierciożercami bezsprzecznie wymagała dużej odwagi i gotowości do poświęcenie, którą wcześniej Oliver prezentował na boisku. Ciekawostki * W pierwszej części, gdy Harry został zabrany przez McGonagall, żeby razem z nią poszedł po Olivera, w książce był on na lekcji Zaklęć, a w filmie na Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Za kulisami * W filmowej adaptacji ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Oliver tłumaczył, że drużyna, której szukający złapie znicza wygrywa mecz. Jak wiadomo, nie jest to reguła, ale w amatorskim szkolnym quidditchu, zasada ta prawie zawsze się sprawdzała (chociaż w 1995 roku Ginny złapała znicza, a jednak wygrali Puchoni, podobnie zrobił Wiktor Krum w 1994 roku, jednak jego bułgarska drużyna przegrała z Irlandią. Ciekawe jest to, że wyniki w obu meczach miały między sobą tylko 10 punktów różnicy). * W rolę Olivera w filmach Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic oraz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga wcielił się Sean Biggerstaff. Nie pasuje on jednak do książkowego opisu Wooda jako chłopaka "tęgiego". * Co ciekawe, Wood nie występuje właściwie w ogóle w adaptacji trzeciej części, a w książce właśnie w tym tomie quidditch i postać Wooda nabrała największego znaczenia w serii. Oliver jest ukazany tylko jako epizod, stoi odwrócony nad łóżkiem Katie Bell w skrzydle szpitalnym, po tym jak dziewczyna spadła z miotły w filmowej wersji meczu z Puchonami w 1993. W "więźniu Azkabanu" wycięty jest końcowy mecz ze Ślizgonami oraz moment zdobycia Pucharu Quidditcha przez Gryfonów. * W ostatniej filmowej części, Oliver wydaje się być dowódcą ataku z powietrza (z mioteł) na śmierciożerców. * Oliver będący fanem quidditcha, wypożyczył ze szkolnej biblioteki książkę pt.: Quidditch przez wieki, którą oddał 9 kwietnia nieznanego roku. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) mały|Oliver Wood jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore da:Oliver Wood de:Oliver Wood de2:Oliver Wood en:Oliver Wood es:Oliver Wood et:Oliver Wood fi:Oliver Wood fr:Olivier Dubois it:Oliver Baston ja:オリバー・ウッド nl:Olivier Plank no:Oliver Qvist pt-br:Olívio Wood ru:Оливер Вуд sv:Oliver Wood tr:Oliver Wood uk:Олівер Вуд zh:奥利弗·伍德 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1987 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1976 Kategoria:Rodzina Wood Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Szkoci Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi